


It Never Ends

by cofax



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Apocafic, Gen, timestamp meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cofax/pseuds/cofax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two weeks after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/13570">Walkabout</a>.  Jack has found his team; now what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Never Ends

"Home base", as Mitchell referred to it, isn't the Alpha Site: that planet had been compromised even before Quetzacoatl had showed up, and Landry hadn't found a replacement before the issue was OBE.

Instead SG-1's hideaway is a moon around a gas giant, the Stargate mounted on a ridge above a broad dry valley. It looks like the southwestern US with a little more precipitation and more purple in the plant life. Jack's pleasantly surprised to discover some other familiar faces when he rounds the last bend in the trail behind Daniel's broad back. In addition to SG-1, members of SG-3, SG-7, and SG-8 are all here, clustered in and around the entrance to the cave complex Teal'c and Mitchell had discovered an hour's walk from the Stargate.

"How'd you manage that?" Jack asks Daniel, quietly, once he's been settled at the fire outside the cave entrance with a tin cup of some hot infusion and an honest-to-god MRE.

Carter plops herself down next to him, nodding at Balinsky on the other side of the fire. "Oh, you know..." she says vaguely.

"Sam knew where everyone was," expands Daniel, with a fond smile. "She's been memorizing the Gate teams' duty schedule for the last year--not just the designations, but the Gate addresses too. Just in case."

"Carter, you rock star." Carter flushes; for a lieutenant colonel with as much time on the front line as she has, she's amazingly modest.

Jack starts eating his beef stew. "So, you got a plan?"

Mitchell snorts, and Jack swivels his head around to stare up at him. "How's that funny?"

Daniel smiles wanly. "We're isolated from our supply lines, our home, and most of our allies. We have enough rations for about a month before we have to start hunting or trading for food, and the Ori probably have rewards out for anyone spotted in Earth gear."

"And?" Jack says, around another mouthful of processed beef product and dried onions.

"And we were kind of hoping that _you_ would have a plan, sir," says Carter, smiling brightly.

Jack raises an eyebrow and looks at her, then around at the rest of SG-1. Daniel and Mitchell both meet his eyes with expressions of hopeful anticipation; Teal'c watches with a sly smile that shows he knows exactly what Jack is thinking.

The rock he's sitting on is digging a sharp point into his ass, he's been on short rations for months, and now he's expected to save the planet _again_?

"Crap," Jack says.


End file.
